Tomoe Inui
}} Tomoe Inui (トモエ・イヌイ, Tomoe Inui) is a recurring character of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. Appearance Tomoe is a ten year old animal-eared little girl. She has a pair of wolf ears, a bushy tail, a sunburned skin and big, round eyes. She is often seen wearing her tribal-looking clothes which is standard for her race. Personality Plot Tomoe came from a Mystic Wolf tribe, and has a rare ability which allows her to communicate with the wildlife. Upon taking her to the stables she was able to correctly guess everything from the horses’ conditions to their history. According to herself, she heard it from the horses themselves, a gift truly worthy to be called a divine gift. After fleeing her hometown from the Demon Lord’s Army invasion, she stayed at Elfrieden as refugee. Officials at the judging grounds judged whether or not the talent being displayed is unique or not, and if their talent was acknowledged they will get a cash reward no matter the talent. At the front, there was Kazuya, who was sitting on the throne, and Liscia who is standing next to him. On the right hand side on a lower step was Prime Minister Markus, and on the left there stood the captain of the Royal Knights Ludwin. In front of them, there are five youngsters standing in line. These people are the ones who showed particularly rare talents this occasion, and Tomoe is one of it. After the interview of others. It was Tomoe's turn now. Tomoe timidly opened her mouth to talk to Kazuya about something. She’s wringing her voice and squeezing it. As a result, Kazuya can barely hear it. Kazuya walked close to Tomoe, he crouched down and put his ear near her mouth and listened in Tomoe's whispering. After hearing it, it results Kazuya to stood up and looked at Tomoe straight in the eyes. Kazuya gathered only the people he can trust in the office. The people here are just Liscia, Markus, Ludwin, and Tomoe. Starting the conversation, Kazuya recall again that Tomoe has an amazing ability, to talk to animals and said that Tomoe can talk to ‘Demonic Creatures’ with that. The moment he said that, the room froze and everyone was at a loss for words. This means that what Tomoe meant was not animals, but Demonic Creatures like undeads or devils or brutes. Liscia drew near to Tomoe and questioned her about what did they talk and about what. Tomoe answered that it was a Kobold who have a whole dog head and Tomoe explained that before the day they attacked their village, the Kobold said that they can’t bring their selves to attack people from the same family, which results for them to run away. It was a miracle since Tomoe could understand what the Kobold said, and thanks to that, that they were saved from disaster. With Tomoe's special ability, Kazuya got in their hands on something incredible which is like a bomb. It’s something useful and Kazuya said that he's glad for Tomoe to came to the country. He shudder to think what happens if another country got hold of this information. Kazuya said that can say that Tomoe is much more important than him now, and if some other country got wind of this and took Tomoe away, this country’s done for. Tomoe restlessly looked around. It’s no exaggeration to say Tomoe holds the fate of the country in her hands. Which is why in order to give Tomoe the best protection. Kazuya want to have Tomoe to live in the castle. If he leave Tomoe in the refugee camp, they won’t be able to protect her when the time comes. However, Marx raised his hand and asked if they have someone not of royal blood living at the palace, it might not draw unwanted scrutiny. There are a number of ways a common person can become royalty. One would be for Kazuya to adopt Tomoe. However as the wedding has not been held yet, he said that this is not possible. She would later be adopted by the former King and Queen of Elfrieden. Powers & Abilities 'Magical Abilities' Dark Element: Tomoe is a user of the rare "Dark Element" Magic, which are Unique Magic that can't be categorized under the other elements and are more personalized form of magic. *Tomoe's unnamed "Dark Element" Magic gives her the ability to interact with animals and demons and understand them. It is theorized that, her magic is a form of telepathy, which helps translate the feelings of an animals or understand the unknown language of demons, in words she could understands. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters